Felicidades España nichan
by Sha-Lin
Summary: El partido terminó, España va a la final y...bueno, en serio esto no es lo mio. Gracias pulpo Paul. Ex-colonias, Lovino, Ludwig y Feliciano, que más se puede pedir?. Vamos por la copa.


Hehe~ Hola, aqui estoy de nuevo, ahora para celebrar la victoria de Antonio y a llorar que Ludwig perdio...seee, lo se, es que no me podía decidir xDDDD

en fin, se que ya paso un buen, ya lo tenía, pero había pensado en no subirlo...al final no pude resistirme xDDD

Espero que lo disfruten, y a mi linda beta, lo siento lo siento, de todas maneras revisalo plis para modificar el capi despues.

* * *

Alemania sentía palpitar una venita en su sien, ¿¡qué demonios había sucedido!, ¿¡no había sido él el favorito para ganar el bendito juego!

_El pulpo_

Claro, ahora todo tenía lógica, ese mendigo pulpo que había osado "predecir" que Antonio iba a ganarle el partido había desencadenado un cambio en el destino. No que el creyera en esas absurdas supersticiones, por supuesto que no, pero no encontraba otra explicación lógica hacia la forma en la que había jugado su equipo.

De repente una mano lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones en las que convertía en sushi a cierto animal malagradecido (¡que ese pulpo vivía en su casa!)

-Doitsu doitsu- vio la cara de Feliciano quien sonreía mientras ondeaba una bandeja llena de…si, adivinaron, pasta.

-Que sucede Italia?- Ludwig suspiro resignado mientras se frotaba las sienes. En ese momento no tenía paciencia para tratar con el veneciano.

-Te quiero Doitsu!, no estés triste, vee~ hice pasta, ¿quieres pasta doitsu?, la pasta es deliciosa, comamos pasta, paaastaa veeeee~- el alemán casi no había oído las últimas palabras ya que su cerebro seguía intentando procesar las primeras que había pronunciado el italiano. Lo quería?- pensó mientras un hermoso tono rojizo le coloreaba las mejillas.

-Esto…Yo también te quiero Feliciano-murmuró débilmente mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a un castaño quien se dejaba abrazar felizmente sin entender el sonrojo del alemán.

-¡Chigi!¿ Que crees que haces macho patatas? _Che Palle_, ¡deja a mi hermano bastardo!- le gritó un muy-enojado romano quien era detenido por Antonio.

-Lovi~ Lovi~ que no me has dado mi regalo por haber pasado a la final- le decía el español mientras le daba pequeños besitos en la mejilla ocasionando que el italiano se sonrojara profusamente y comenzará a darle codazos.

-¡_Figlio di puttana_!,¡ Suéltame maldito!- los gritos de Italia del Sur se escuchaban por toda la casa de Sudáfrica quien ya quería que se acabara el mundial (tener compañía era divertido, pero últimamente los ánimos andaban muy caldeados, por culpa del Jabulani (Ludwig ya se había disculpado) el pésimo arbitraje (más disculpas, esta vez por la FIFA) y los resultados de los partidos.

-Fusosososo~- la cara de España parecía indicar que estaba a punto de morir de felicidad, como si en vez de groserías cada vez más originales el italiano le estuviera declarando su amor. De hecho, eso era lo que estaba escuchando el español (lo que será el poder de la sugestión)

-Ah~, yo también te quiero Romano, Aw~ te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas Lovi…- el italiano se había quedado paralizado pero rápidamente volteo a ver al español y le soltó un cabezazo en el estómago.

-¡Que no soy lindo! ¡_bastardo inutile_!.

-Taaaan lindo~-

España no tenía sentido de sobrevivencia.

De repente aparecieron todos los países latinos con cara de "tengo mejores cosas que hacer…pero no recuerdo cuales" (excepto un muy feliz argentino quien traía un letrero de ¡Viva España y el jamón serrano! ¡Toma esa macho patatas! (la última frase estaba inspirada en su tan-mal-hablada-madre). Entre Perú y Chile tomaron a España (salvándolo de morir a manos de un muy-encabronado italiano) y lo pusieron en el centro del grupo que habían formado todos los hermanos.

-Este…tenemos algo que decirte Antonio- quien había hablado había sido Francisco ya que ninguno de sus hermanos parecía querer dar el primer paso- queríamos…queríamos, feli-feli-felici…Bah, olvídenlo, no puedo- se rindió mientras se apoyaba en su melliza María por el esfuerzo realizado.

-Hehehe, lo que quería decirte México es que estamos muy felices que hayas pasado a la final y te deseamos toda la suerte…ya que perderás idiota- Perú lo miraba con una sonrisita que recordaba ligeramente a la de un ruso que por suerte no estaba presente en esos momentos.

-No, no. ¡Eso no era Manuel!- ahora quien hablaba era Venezuela, se sonrojo rápidamente al ver la cara de España quien parecía decir "Aw~ todos son tan lindos"- Argh, olvídalo cabeza de tomate-

Asi fueron intentado felicitar al español todos los países latinoamericanos (unos nada más lo veían y al ver la cara de tonto enamorado que se cargaba decidían ceder el turno a otro país) hasta llegar a Diego, quien sin más pasó un brazo alrededor de Antonio mientras le invitaba una cerveza.

-¡Pero Che!, si sos un groso!, que cosa más chévere! Le pateaste el trasero con maestría al cerebro de salchicha ese, sos mi dios pibe, mi dios.- el resto de sus hermanos lo miraban con cara de "No es posible que en serio dijeras eso"

-Eso quiere decir Dieguito que volverás a ser colonia de España-nii-chan!- pregunto mientras Argentina le daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Pero por supuesto que no- le contestó con una sonrisa el argentino. Se comenzó a sentir un aura peligrosa en la habitación, proveniente de un italiano que estaba que echaba chispas al ver a _su_ español siendo abrazado por Diego, este al sentir el peligro se soltó de España y se fue a tratar de conquistar a Venezuela quien solo se sonrojo y le dio un golpe en el estomago (mañas aprendidas por Mami-Romano).

El español se quedó en el centro del círculo sin entender que pasaba, claro que cada vez eran menos los países que seguían ahí, el aura de Lovino era ciertamente atemorizante. De pronto Antonio sintió unas manos que lo giraban con fuerza y los labios de cierto italiano contra su mejilla. España miró al otro sin comprender muy bien mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar lo que había pasado.

-Fe-Felicidades España-idiota…espero que le ganes al bastardo de Holanda- la cara de Romano bien podría haber sido confundida con un tomate mal hablado con rulito erógeno.

-Awww~ Lovi-lindo pareces un tomate- ahí está el primer confundido.-¿Sabrás como uno, eh, lindo Romano?- Más le habría valido quedarse callado, porque el italiano le dio un fuerte cabezazo y se alejo de él muy enojado.

-¡Idiota! ¡_pomodoro assassino_!, tú y tu estúpida tomatina, jamás te volveré a besa…- Italia se interrumpió en media frase mientras de tomate pasaba a granada, él no lo había besado, había sido una felicitación, si,eso era todo, por supuesto que el no había be-besado al idiota del español.

-Awwwwww~ entonces si fue un beso Lovi?, crei que mi mente me había engañado, Fusosososo! Creo que moriré de felicidad mi tomatito!- lo de la muerte parecía ser literal, tanto sentimiento positivo estaba sobrecargando a Antonio.

-¡No fue un beso idiota! ¡Y no me llames _tomatito_, inútil!- ya no había clasificación de rojo para el rostro del italiano- El español ignoro olímpicamente sus palabras y lo cargó de la cintura, sin que pareciera notar las fuertes patadas y codazos que le propinaba Italia del Sur.

-¡Ita-Chan!, ¡me llevare a Romano a mi casa para celebrar y que vea toda la fiesta que hay ahí, así que no te preocupes. Oh~ por cierto, muy buen partido Ludwig- le dijo al alemán quien se limito a asentir, no podía despegar la mirada del italiano que iba en los brazos de Antonio, no creía posible que la sarta de groserías que salían de boca de éste ya hubieran sido descubiertas.

-_Ciao_, nii-chan!, nos vemos mañana!, yo también me voy a ir a celebrar a casa de Doitsu, ¿verdad?, Veeee~- le preguntó al alemán quien solo atino a murmurar un débil _si_ mientras sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente rojizas. El pequeño italiano junto a él posiblemente no entendía el significado de "celebrar" del español.

-Este..Italia…-

-¿Si Doitsu?

-…Nada…- no, no podía ser él quien se lo explicara…

-CHIIIIIIGIIIIIIIII!- se escuchó el grito de Romano desde lo lejos, seguido de un golpe sordo, (probablemente la cabeza de cierto español el cual seguramente había tocado más debajo de lo que debía)

-Te quiero Doitsu- le dijo Veneciano mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Y yo a ti…- le contestó mientras agradecía el que Italia del Norte fuera tan distinto a su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente en casa de España apareció una carta firmada por sus ex colonias con un escueto mensaje de felicitación y una pequeña cruz de plata bellamente grabada que decía "Bendiciones y Victoria". A pesar de lo corto del mensaje, Antonio no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gritito de alegría, entendía perfectamente los sentimiento que llevaba ese regalo, a pesar de que al lado de las firmas de México Sur y Venezuela y había un pequeño "muérete". No importaba, llevaba mucho tiempo amando a un tsundere como para no entender que eso era un "te quiero".

-Awwwwwww~ pero que lindos que son nuestros hijos, no crees Lovi?- le dijo a un adolorido italiano que solo lo miró con enojo desde la cama.

-Callate idiota…-

_Felicidades España-nii-chan. Victoria ante Holanda._

_Atte:_

_Nosotros_

* * *

**Bastardo inutile: **Vamos, que esta algo obvia no xDDD Bastardo inútil

**Che Palle: **Expresión que indica molestia

**Pomodoro Assasino**: Asesino de tomates xD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado xDD

Tomatazos, pasta, vodka lo que quieran xDDD

**FELICIDADES A TODOS LOS HERMANOS Y HERMANAS ESPAÑOLES, LA COPA IRA A ESPAÑA!.**

**Besos**

**su amiga**

**Sha-Lin**

l

l

l

v

Sip, es ese botoncito en azul

Cosas maravillosas sucederan si lo oprimes...

Anda, intentalo y veras ;D


End file.
